


Nice view

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Trans Character, Cum Inside, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Biting, Nipple Torture, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, david is in pain, hot wax, matteo is dom, nipple pinching, several times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Why did he agree to this stupid bet again? He couldn't remember exactly, it's been several months. All he knew was he lost and David wanted him to pay his betting debts today.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nice view

**Author's Note:**

> +++ MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!!! +++
> 
> So, dom Matteo is back and David has to suffer.
> 
> David is in pain, several times, but that's exactly what he wanted. 
> 
> Don't read if you're uncomfortable with this!
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************
> 
> This is all your fault, you made me do this. Nevertheless - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Paula!

  
"I want you naked, right here, in front of me. Take your time getting undressed, I want to watch you. And don't speak except I allow you. Start!", Matteo ordered his boyfriend while he sat in the armchair in their living room, secretly asking himself if he could really go all the way through with this. Why did he agree to this stupid bet again? He couldn't remember exactly, it's been several months. All he knew was he lost and David wanted him to pay his betting debts today.

  
David placed himself in front of Matteo and started slowly to take off his clothes while he looked deep into Matteo's eyes. First his sweater, followed by his shirt, his pants, his boxers and last his socks. Now he stood butt-naked in front of his boyfriend who checked him out shamelessly, from top to bottom. Over and over again. David trembled slightly, on the one hand because of excitement and on the other hand because he was a bit cold.

  
"Turn around."

  
David turned around and Matteo enjoyed the rear view of his boyfriend for a while.

  
"Bend over."

  
David swallowed dry, then he did what Matteo had said. He couldn't believe how much this turned him on. Even less could he believe that Matteo really had agreed to this bet a couple months ago. David had wanted to try something like this for a while. He wanted Matteo to be dominant, to have rough sex and he definitely wanted to experience some pain. Because every time Matteo accidentally hurt him during sex, it turned David on even more. He wanted to know if he would still like it when the pain was intended. Somehow he didn't know how to address the issue and waited for a suitable opportunity.

  
And then came the day a few months ago when Matteo annoyed him with a thousand little things. David saw his chance and came up with the idea of a bet. And to his great surprise, Matteo agreed to it. And because David was so confident that he would win, he told Matteo what to do if he lost. Matteo was shocked a bit when David told him what he had to do. But after a little explaining by David, Matteo agreed. He might also come up with a bet for David, which David would accept without grumbling in the unlikely event that he should lose. Said and done. And now here they were and Matteo had to pay his betting debts.

  
"Nice view."

  
Matteo stretched out his hand and ran his fingers a few times over David's holes before he stuck two fingers into his wet hole. David startled and groaned a little, he hadn't expected that.

"That really turns you on, doesn't it? You're so wet already. Unbelievable."

  
Matteo thrusted his fingers into David till he thought it was enough. At least for now. He pulled them out and said:

  
"Okay. Turn around again and lick my fingers clean. After that you can undress me."

  
David turned around and sucked Matteo's fingers until his boyfriend pulled them out of his mouth.

  
"May I undress you now?" David asked.

  
"I don't remember allowing you to speak," Matteo replied, stretched out both hands and pinched David's nipples. Hard.

  
The latter winced, groaned and bit his lips so as not to scream, because that really hurt.

  
"And now you can undress me," Matteo said and let go of his boyfriend.

  
David took a deep breath, ignored his hurting nipples, bent down a bit, grabbed the hem of Matteo's sweater and pulled it over his head. He repeated this with his shirt. Then he put his hands on Matteo's waistband and looked at him questioningly.

  
"Yes, take off my pants. And my boxers."

  
David opened Matteo's pants and pulled them down together with his boxers, while Matteo lifted his butt a bit to help him. Matteo was also butt-naked now, his excitement clearly visible. His dick was rock hard and twitched with excitement.

  
"Sit on the couch, put your feet on it and spread your legs as far as you can."

  
While David did as he was told, Matteo dug in their toy box, which he had put next to the armchair a while ago. Then he turned to the sofa and saw David sitting there, directly opposite him, legs spread wide apart. This sight made him pause for a moment to enjoy what was presented to him. Then he threw the butt plug, he had taken out of the box, to David and said:

  
"Here. You're going to stick this up your ass. Right now. Completely. In one go. I know you can take it without any further preparation. And no, there is no lube. You can spit on it instead, if you want to be squeamish today. Although... I won't allow you to do that either. The deal was you do everything exactly as I tell you. Don't spit on it. Now get it in there."

  
Wow, David thought. His boyfriend seemed to have really taken a liking to this. But not only Matteo, David was also eager for everything else that might come along tonight. He took the butt plug in his hand, held the tip to his asshole, prepared himself internally for the short pain, that would follow, and pushed it in entirely. David moaned, it hurt more than expected, and looked over to Matteo to see his reaction. The latter stared at him, excited and longingly, while stroking his own dick.

  
"Good. Stick this in your other hole," Matteo said and threw him a dildo.

  
David's eyes widened at the sight. Matteo had picked out the second biggest dildo they owned. But deal was deal and David didn't intend to chicken out. He was too much turned on by all this, he wouldn't stop. He took the dildo and pushed it inside. This was much easier than with the butt plug, because David was so wet now, he wouldn't have needed lube anyway.

  
Now he sat there, his holes well filled and waited. David didn't have to wait long, he saw Matteo holding two clothespins in his hands and figured, that what was going to happen would probably hurt. And not just for a short time, but until Matteo decided to remove them again. David should be right with his assumption. Oh fuck! That hurt. Like hell. As soon as Matteo had clamped the clothespins at David's nipples, David groaned and squirmed in pain. His nipples felt like they were on fire. After a few seconds the pain gradually eased a bit and David could relax at least a little.

  
"Jerk yourself off," Matteo commanded.

  
"Please what?" David asked disbelieving.

  
"You heard me already. And why are you speaking again?" Matteo asked and flicked hard against the clothespins on David's nipples.

  
David had to groan out loud, because the pain in his nipples, which had sunk to a halfway tolerable level, flared up again. Matteo leaned back in his armchair, stroked his cock a few times and said:

  
"I'm waiting. Get on with it. Oh, and keep looking me in the eye the whole time."

  
David lifted his gaze, looked Matteo deep into his eyes and started to move the dildo. At the same time he rubbed his other hand over his cock. He still couldn't believe this was really happening. Especially that the pain would turn him on so much. He thought it would, but still had doubts. Now he was certain, but he still needed some time to fully process it. Not right now, obviously, he was occupied otherwise. He was so close, so fast, he was already about to orgasm, after only a few thrusts with the dildo and a few strokes with his hand over his cock. He moaned constantly and thrusted the dildo faster and faster into himself. His legs began to tremble hard. A sign David was really close.

  
Matteo watched his boyfriend masturbating. That this whole dominance thing would turn him on so much was still scary to him. He hadn't expected that. But he was so horny now that he didn't care anymore. At least for now. He could think about that later. Matteo could hardly held back, but he didn't want to come yet, so he took his hand off his cock and concentrated on David again.

  
When he noticed that David groaned more loudly now and trembled more, he knew that his boyfriend won't last much longer. He reached forward and pulled the butt plug out of David, only to stuck it back in a second later.

  
David moaned louder and Matteo continued to shove the butt plug in and out, again and again. Until David started to groan so loud, that Matteo feared the neighbors might ring the bell any time soon, to complain about the noise.

  
He stuck the butt plug one last time into David's ass and left it there. He leaned back again to watch David a little longer while his boyfriend was coming hard. After David took a little breather and has recovered a bit from his orgasm, he pulled the dildo out and dropped it on the floor.

  
"What are you doing? Did I allow you to pull the dildo out?" Matteo asked annoyed, bent forward and snapped his fingers against David's cock which made David flinch and whimper.

  
"Fuck, Matteo. That really hurt," David complained.

  
"Good, it was supposed to. Why can't you listen? I'm in charge here today, dammit. You do nothing, absolutely nothing, without my consent. Is that clear? And why are you already speaking again?" Matteo seemed really pissed off. Why couldn't his boyfriend do what he told him?

  
He has to be punished again, thought Matteo, took a clothespin in each of his hands and pulled them off David's nipples. David thought attaching the clothespins had hurt, but the pain was absolutely no comparison to this one. He had to scream out loud, but immediately bit his lips to avoid annoying Matteo even more. OMFG. Did that hurt! He bent forward a little and gasped for air several times. He even had a few tears in his eyes.

  
"Look at me. That was the last warning. Do you understand me? I know that really hurt. But it was your own fault. Maybe now you can manage to follow my instructions. The punishment that awaits you otherwise next will be no less painful. Probably even more painful than this."

  
David looked at him with eyes wide open. Oh, god. He didn't even want to imagine what that could mean. Then he saw Matteo's gaze wandering to the burning candles on the table. Oh, no. Oh, god. Oh, fuck. Did Matteo really want to pour hot candle wax onto his body? Matteo, who saw that David followed his gaze, said affirmatively:

  
"Yeah. Right. I'm gonna pour hot wax on you. Everywhere. All over your body. And especially long and intense I will let it drip on your cock. You better think good about what you're doing next."

  
David was slightly shocked. He didn't know his boyfriend could be like this and has never expected it. But so what, somehow he liked this side of Matteo. But only when they were having sex. He could get used to it. Maybe. At least sometimes. He thought.

  
"Pick up the dildo and shove it back in. Stay put while I'm going to the kitchen for a drink."

  
While David reached down to pick up the dildo, Matteo went to the kitchen, briefly, and came already back into the living room right when David was just finished.

  
"The last warning has obviously worked, I see. You've actually done exactly what I told you. You've earned a reward."

  
Matteo went over to David and gave him a kiss on the lips. Unfortunately way too short for David's liking. But he definitely wouldn't complain about it. Absolutely not. Under no circumstances wanted he to find out what hot wax on his cock would feel like. Matteo stood now in front of David and let his hands wander over his upper body. He gently stroked him and took a short break to rub his thumbs a few times over David's still sensitive and slightly hurting nipples.

  
"Turn around. Kneel on the sofa with your legs spread, straighten up a little, put your arms on the backrest and stretch your ass out to me. And the dildo stays where it is now the whole time."

  
David got up a little clumsy, with one hand between his legs and turned around, taking care not to lose the dildo by accident. Somehow he managed to take the desired position and waited curiously for what would happen next.

  
"You can take your hand away now, I will hold the dildo."

  
David followed the instruction as soon as he felt his boyfriends hand. Matteo grabbed the butt plug with his other hand and started to move it along with the dildo. He pushed them back and forth, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, sometimes he pulled them completely out, only to stuck them back in a second later.

  
David couldn't stay still for long with what Matteo was doing. The feeling of the moving dildo, and at the same time the moving butt plug, drove David crazy. It felt so incredibly good. He moaned over and over again. Matteo increased the speed a little bit as the thrusts got harder.

  
"Jerk yourself off. I want you to come again. Now. And let me know just before you come. You got that?"

  
"Yeah. Fuck. I got it," David moaned. Then he put his hand between his legs and started to jerk himself off for the second time tonight. Faster than expected David felt the familiar tingling sensation that heralded his soon to be orgasm.

  
"Matteo, I'm close."

  
He noticed how the dildo was pulled out of him and immediately afterwards how Matteo's cock penetrated him. Oh fuck. Finally. Finally he had his boyfriend inside him. Matteo wasted no time and thrusted hard and fast into David. His hands reached for his boyfriend's nipples to pinch them hard. David winced when he felt the pain running through his nipples again. Then he froze for a second before he twitched and trembled and Matteo felt him tightening around his cock.

  
David came violently for the second time this evening. He stopped stroking his cock and put his hand back on the back of the couch while Matteo continued to push hard into him. David was still overwhelmed by his feelings and tried to process what has happened as Matteo pulled his cock out. He didn't like the loss, he felt empty and not complete anymore.

  
"Turn around and sit down. I want to look into your eyes when I cum."

  
David followed the order and sat down again. Matteo spread David's legs, pulled him a bit further to the edge of the couch and removed the butt plug. He knelt down on the floor between David's legs and stroked David's hole with his fingers. He lowered his head so far down that he could take David's cock in his mouth. Matteo immediately started to suck and lick mercilessly. Then he pushed 3 fingers in David's hole, thrusting them in and out pitiless. David whimpered and writhed under the stimulation. He was still so sensitive from his last orgasm. He couldn't stand it for long and begged Matteo:

  
"Please, Matteo, honey. I can't go on. Stop, please. I really need a break."

  
Matteo didn't react right away, but intensified his efforts. David literally thought he would go crazy if his boyfriend wouldn't stop instantly. He whimpered louder and louder and was about to jump up when Matteo finally stopped.

  
David trembled all over his body and breathed heavily. He really, really needed a break because he had no idea how long this would go on. Matteo looked at him for a while until he had obviously made a decision. He turned a bit and took a candle from the table. David looked at him in horror. No. No way. He wouldn't do that, would he? He was not sure what to expect.

  
"You obviously don't want it any other way. Otherwise you wouldn't have spoken without permission again. Get ready."

  
David shook his head vehemently. No, that couldn't be, he wouldn't do that. Then he felt the first drops of wax on his chest and gasped for air. Fuck, that was hot, that hurt. He looked down at himself and saw more and more drops of wax appearing on his upper body. When Matteo concentrated on his nipples and dripped them with the hot wax for what felt like an eternity, David was seriously considering to end all this. But then Matteo put the candle back on the table. David was reassured for the time being.

  
"Kiss me."

  
David looked at his boyfriend in surprise, but hurried to comply with the order. He could hardly wait to finally kiss him again. Their lips touched, they kissed passionately. Matteo kept biting David's lips until they were swollen. But David didn't care. He enjoyed the soft lips of his boyfriend till Matteo suddenly broke the kiss.

  
"Lean back again. I want to fuck you."

  
David leaned back a little disappointed because he would have liked to kiss his boyfriend longer. But the prospect of what was about to follow made everything less bad. He would have his boyfriend inside him again.

  
Matteo pulled David a little further forward to the edge of the sofa again and penetrated him completely with a violent push. David didn't expect the unpleasant feeling. It chafed a bit, but that was probably because he was already a little sore from the dildo and Matteo's fingers. And not as dripping wet as a few minutes ago anymore.

  
After a short time he got used to it and he hardly noticed it anymore. Matteo still pushed hard into him. He was approaching his climax, his moans were getting louder and louder. Suddenly Matteo pulled his cock out and got up, went into the bedroom and came back after a few seconds. David was confused. What was that?

  
Matteo knelt between David's legs again, took his own cock in his hand and pushed his entire length, without a warning, violently into David's asshole.

  
"FUCK! Ouuuuch! Matteo!" David cried out as a sharp pain shot through his body. OMG. That hurt like hell.

  
"Shut up!" Matteo hissed and thrusted further mercilessly into David's aching asshole. Over and over again. Matteo put his hands on David's hips and pressed him into the sofa, still pitilessly thrusting. After a while he let David go with one hand, rubbed the wax off his boyfriend's nipples, bent down and bit them. Again and again. David didn't know if this still felt good or not. His asshole hurt like hell, his nipples hurt because of Matteo's constant biting and his other hole felt sore. He was completely exhausted. But at the same time he didn't want it to be over.

  
Matteo stopped the biting at one point and reached down to the floor. When he raised his arm again, David could see that he was holding their smallest vibrator in his hand. No. Please don't. David didn't believe he would be able to do this again today. He couldn't come a third time. Not in that short time span. He just couldn't.

  
Apparently Matteo had other plans, because he turned the vibrator on and approached David's cock with it. And then David felt the vibrations. As extreme as never before. It kinda hurt, sometimes more, sometimes less, depending on how firm Matteo pressed the vibrator against him. He was so hypersensitive from the previous activities that he thought he would lose his mind. Matteo was relentless. He circled the vibrator around David's cock, pressed it against it or put it briefly in David's free hole.

  
Then the absolute incredible happened and David felt his next orgasm coming. His legs trembled violently, he had no control over them. He squirmed severely more and more, he sweat and froze at the same time, had goose bumps all over his body. He moaned and whined louder and louder and desperately gasped for air. Matteo was also on the verge of it now. He continued to thrust hard into David's ass, increasing the speed even more. He sweat and moaned, just like David.

  
"Let go David. Come for me. One more time. I know you are close. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, baby. Come for me."

  
And David came for the third time. He twitched and shook uncontrollably. The orgasm didn't seem to want to end. Matteo was still pressing the vibrator against David's cock while he continued to thrust hard into David's ass.

  
Matteo didn't last long, he came as violently as rarely before. He moaned loud and pushed his cock into David's ass as far as it would go while he came. David was relieved that at some point the vibrator fell out of Matteo's hand and was now laying on the floor. He wouldn't have been able to stand it for much longer.

  
Matteo moved his cock a few more times slowly back and forth before he sunk down on David, exhausted. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. After a few minutes of recovery, Matteo pulled his slack cock out of David, took the vibrator off the floor, turned it off and put it on the couch.

  
"You clean up here while I'm going to take a piss," Matteo said and got up to go to the bathroom.

  
"Oh. And by the way, we're not done here yet, don't get dressed."


End file.
